Черри Берри/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight's chariot lands S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Приглашение на бал Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Сбор урожая Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Заносчивый грифон Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Хвастунишка Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Ponies in the park S1E07.png Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Единство противоположностей Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png Незваные гости Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Последний день зимы The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png It's just so much to do S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Отличительные знаки Ponyville market S1E12.png Осенний забег Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png Шоу талантов Blowin in the wind S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight how much more S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Twilight speaks to Appleloosans S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry mad S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry apple bucking S01E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Cherry Berry goes flying S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png Птица Феникс Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png История знаков отличия The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png |index}} en:Cherry Berry/Gallery/Season 1 Категория:Галереи персонажей